REVOLTCraft
The Revolt Crafting Hud System. Here's how the HUD works. There's 4 buttons on top of the HUD. i - Inventory Screen. This is where you view the current items you have. You have 20 inventory slots. c - Crafting Screen. This is where you combine items to craft. S - Surveying Screen. You use this to find basic resources. - - Minimize the HUD. To get it out of the way. Inventory Screen Experience - There are arrows on the left hand side of this screen that level professions up or down. To level a profession, you need to have the experience bar for that profession full. To gain experience, craft recipes of that profession, or gather for resource gathering. Any time you gain experience for a profession you also gain general experience, which fills the bars of professions you have no levels in. The level you currently are of each profession is displayed on the right of that profession's exp bar. Warning: You can only have up to 8 levels combined in professions. Each profession goes up to level 5. De-leveling a profession does not refund experience. Coin - Coin is displayed at the bottom of this screen. It is used for trading. You can get coin by scrapping items, trading with other players, or coining. You can click your coin to give it to other players. Bottom Buttons - When you click an item in your inventory, 4 buttons will show up on the bottom of your HUD. From left to right: Examine - This button gives a brief description of the item, Give - This button will give your item to who you select, should they be in range and be also wearing the crafting HUD. Scrap - This turns your item into coin. This doesn't yield near as much as trading would. Crafted items give one coin. Basic resources yield coin based on their rarity. Use if you need to free up inventory space. Use - This uses the item if it's useable. Each item does something different. Crafting Screen As you level up professions, (except resource gathering) you earn new recipes. Crafting Book - This button selects a recipe to craft. If your HUD says that it's loading the recipe book, give it time to load in your new recipes before selecting from them. When you select a recipe, it will display the resources you need, and give a description of the item. Required items - The items required to craft what you have selected will show up on the bottom of the crafting window. There will also be a number on top of each item to display how much of each item you need to craft the desired recipe. To identify what an item is, click its icon and click the examine icon that appears. Caution: Some items you need will be unobtainable by the profession that needs them. You will have to rely on trading for some items! Craft Button - The button on the right will combine the ingredients to craft the recipe. Surveying Screen You can survey for resources on any sim. Resources are located at random x,y coordinates. Resource Book - The book icon allows you to select a resource for gathering. The difficulty of finding this resource will be displayed as a color (from red to green) next to the Difficulty text. Resources become easier to find as you level up resource gathering. Compass - Click the compass to survey for the resource. Depending on how close you are to the resource, your HUD could report multiple results: No resource in this area. (Telescope) You're out of luck. Wander off somewhere else and try again by clicking the compass. This resource is a good distance away. (Telescope) You're somewhere near the resource. If you move somewhere else, and it tells you there is no resource around, you've moved further from it. It seems there's some nearby. (Surveying Stick) This is where the skill comes in. Move somewhere else, and survey again. It will tell you whether you've gotten further or closer. From here, it's a game of hot and cold. You've found the resource! You struck gold! Or sand. Or whatever you're looking for. The compass will change color from red to yellow to green depending on how close you are to the resource, so also keep that in mind as an indicator. Quickstart Guide (Read above for further details of how the HUD works.) ---- 0. Wear the HUD and tools. 1. Go to the inventory screen. 2. Click the up arrow next to one of the professions with a full bar. 3. Wait for recipe book to load. 4. Go to the crafting screen. 5. Open the recipe book and select a recipe. 6. Click each resource, and click the examine button to identify the names of the resources you need. 7. Go to the surveying screen. 8. Click the resource book, and select the first resource you need. 9. Click the compass to survey for the resource. 10. Continue to survey for the resource until you've found it. 11. Repeat steps 8-10 until you've found all the resources needed for the recipe. 12. Go to the crafting screen. 13. Load the recipe, and click the craft button on the right. 14. Go to your inventory, and notice that the crafted item has replaced all its ingredients. 15. Notice the bars on the left of the inventory screen have gone up from the gathering and crafting you have done. 16. Continue gathering and crafting, and trade with other people!